Bitter
by OtakuEN7
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro, sent on a mission to perform soul burials due to other squad members not able to finish the job, our favorite 10th Captain met a boy that could change his life. What would Hitsugaya do in a situation to send off a loyal friend at the brink of death. SLIGHT OOC, Rated T for minor injuries/foul language. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter

**(A/N: Small idea popped into my head as I was rewatching a certain anime. No pairings, more important A/N at the end. Hitsugaya centric-ish)**

A beaten and bloody white haired ex-assassin lay there, mixture of emotions running through him as confusion surfaced on his physical features.

'_What... My body..it won't do what I tell it to..'_

The wounds that the Ortho siblings managed to land, as well as the unexpected chimera sniper, started bleeding once again, a thick crimson red liquid pooling around Killua.

'_Is this... really happening?'_

Any restraint that he was holding himself up to disappeared in seconds as he landed a thump on the rock, hard, floor.

'_Is this all my blood? ...It almost feels like I'm taking a warm bath..Wait...I shouldn't be thinking like this right now..I should get back to Gon.'_

Beads of sweat started to form as the bo_y _started to make futile attempts getting up.

'_Crap..I'm starting to get..really cold.'_

It was useless trying to preform any movements, it would just cause his wounds to burn. Not like he cared though, it just reopened his wounds and make him loose more and more blood that was left in his body.

'_Am I...Going to die...here?'_

He sobered, Killua couldn't help Gon if he died, he couldn't continue on living with Gon if he was dead. "Gomen...Gon." _I wasn't any help in the end.._

His eyes started loosing what little life was left in the orbs, until he saw a figure, that looked no older than he, though shorter. Killua's dark blue eyes locked on to the others' teal icy eyes. The boy was wearing a black and white hakama, and from his view another sleeved layer of clothing atop.

But what caught his attention was the sword that was strapped onto his back, that the stranger was pulling out, a movement that was to kill him. The ex-assassin could only lay there helplessly as he was about to get slain, his body couldn't do anything, only to be a rag doll of whatever the others' intentions were. But Killua wouldn't just allow that to happen, even if he couldn't move.

He pitied him. To die at such a young age, Hitsugaya readied to perform a konso as one word came out of the one's mouth.

"S-stop." His voice was hoarse, but it was filled with pride. Pride that he wouldn't surrender so easily to the dominant party. The captain could see the base of the chain beginning to form at the boy's chest, even though he was faced down, it was evident that he was almost dead.

His spiritual energy was strong enough to become a target of many Hollows; and he didn't want that. Toshiro pulled out Hyorinmaru, the hilt of the katana inching ever so slowly towards the boy.

"I-I said stop!" Killua spat out, unable to move.

Hitsugaya stopped, eyes narrowing, "And why should I stop? This is going to benefit both you and me after I perform this."

Killua stiffined, which pained him so. He didn't know the definition of benefit for him, but it just came to instinct to get away and run. The blood pooling around him had long since stopped, ever since the boy appeared of him. He found himself saying words that he himself couldn't control, "Because..If you accomplished whatever you're doing, I just _know _that I wont be going back..so..so then if that happens, I wont be able to return to my friend! And I wont be any help if that happens... It would almost feel like I'm sitting on the sidelines as he gets brutally beat and all I could do was watch! .._Please... _Just stop whatever you're doing.."

Hitsugaya examined the boy as small bits of tears leaked off of the weaker one's eyes. It fascinated him how the boy was still talking, looking at the pool of crimson red blood around the silverette. The base of the chain hasn't fully formed yet. "If I stopped, enemies will chase after you, some much stronger than these ants you have been fighting, and eventually you will become one of them and attack your friend as instinct to kill. But if I try.."

The squad 10 captain was one that was nicknamed, 'cold as ice' but it meant that he rarely showed emotions, it did not meant that he didn't have any emotions. A rule to be a soul reaper was to remove any emotions that would get in the way, and those ment sadness, anger, sorrow, hatred, happiness, and more, you would have to toss it away, nothing more as a piece of trash. This rule was broken by many, many soul reapers. Emotions and feelings would always be there, no matter how hard you try to push it away, it'll just come running back. The child prodigy learned that lesson quite well, after his former captain, Isshin Shiba, disappeared and was written off dead. And so he shut himself in for some time until he got news that they were going to get a new captain from Matsumoto.

His jaw clenched. A foolish idea came into his mind, knowing fully well of consequences of it he sheath Hyorinmaru back onto his back and sat down next to the other boy.

Hitsugaya spread his hands out, as if pushing him away. A light aura surrounded Killua, as the captain spoke up, "I know full well of the consequences of this outcome, though, after I do this you will go back to your friend, or else this would be in vain."

Killua didn't understand what was going on, it was if the other snowy haired figure was speaking like he was breaking a rule. He couldn't speak anymore, the strength had already left him. All the ex-assassin could do was embrace the bright warm aura that surrounded him.

Toshiro didn't know what he was doing. It was their job to perform soul burials no matter what, even if their death was not caused naturally. His hands were still outstretched around the boy, as he slowly saw the base of the soul chain dissappear. He cursed himself, why _did he do this..? _The question was the only thing that was running in Hitsugaya's mind. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the slight movement in the other's actions, cold blue orbs that almost reflected his penetrated his own.

"I stopped the bleeding, and healed the serious wounds, though you will need to seek medical attention beforehand.." The squad captain stood up, "So tell me, what's your name?"

Killua was also lost in thought, though giving his name wouldn't cause any trouble as is, right? "Killua. Killua Zoldyck..why?" He couldn't help but ask the question, even though it is obvious that you have to introduce yourself to someone new, but why wasn't the other then?

"Just wondering.." He mumbled. The figure started to get fuzzier -no it started to dissappear, to turn transparent, like nothing was ever there. It wasn't a hallucination, he knew that as a fact, his wounds were halfway through healing. Then what was it?

A bright door opened from behind the sword wielder, as two figures emerged- a man who looked like a noble wearing almost the same thing as the boy before him with charcoal black hair, and a redheaded man beside him tied up in a ponytail in the back as it split into two hanging above his shoulders.

That was when the scene went transparent and he could no longer see the snowy haired boy and the other two figures. As Killua felt himself being hoisted up, he remembered the figure that he'd previously saved.

"..Octopus?"

.

.

To say the least, Hitsugaya was expecting someone to report this to the captains or even the head captain. He turned towards the high ranking officers at the ball of his feet, almost knowing what was going to come out of the other captain's mouth. But what made him somewhat relieved, was that boy, Killua was being sent to medical care from what he heard.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you have been apprehended for a transgression against the Gotei 13's specific rules."

**(A/N: Oh me oh my, such OOC, I know I'm sorry I needed to write this fic. There's only around four or five bleach/hunter x hunter crossovers, which makes me think that my story will get around 4 reviews per 3 chapter ;v; Though I'll still continue it no matter what!~**

**And sorry for using most of the english dub's words for most of the bleach vocabulary, it just grows on me, ya know? Well until then, Ja ne!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter

* * *

**(A/N: More important note at the end, enjoy!)**

* * *

_Previously on Bitter_

"_**Hitsugaya Toshiro, you have been apprehended for a transgression against the Gotei 13's specific rules."**_

* * *

The small captain remained in his cool, calm physical state, though the same could not be said for his mental state. He knew that somehow this would happen, though the question was racing throughout Hitsugaya's mind; '_why did I do it?' _Was it out of pity? Out of doubt? Or even that he pained for Killua's friend? Either way, it was his own fault for getting his emotions in the way.

"I understand the consequences, Captain Kuchiki. I will not resist against," Hitsugaya responded in a monotone voice, emotions not evident throughout the squad 10's captain's voice.

The head of the noble family nodded, as the smaller one than he stepped in front of him, hands behind his back as Byakuya set the spiritual pressure seal bracelet on the icy captaitn.

"But Captain Hitsugaya, why did you do it? Why did you heal a mere human that was prepared to be sent off to the Soul Society?" Renji couldn't help but ask, though Byakuya was also wondering at the back of his mind, but knew that this would be for sure discussed at the vice captains' and captains' meeting.

_'Why did I do it?'_

"I'm sure there is a captains meeting soon, lets go." The 10th captain said, purposely ignoring the lieutenant's question as he dissappeared through the senkaimon.

Renji looked at his captain, a quizzical look plastered on his face, though Byakuya just motioned for him to walk in also into the portal to the Soul Society.

* * *

Nothing was being said on the way back to squad 1, it was all just a eerie silence. When the three made it through the large double doors that had it's respective number on it, all of the Gotei 13's lieutenants and captains were arranged in two lines.

Byakuya and Renji went to their respective areas, as if on que the large doors behind Hitsugaya slammed shut as the head captain started.

"We will now commence the captains and lieutenants meeting." Yamahmoto's voice boomed throughout the room. Toshiro was standing in the middle of the lines of the captains and lieutenants, right across of the captain commander. His shihakusho was still clean, though dried blood can be found here and there.

"Captain Hitsugaya you have done an action that no soul reaper has attempted, and that action is unforgivable to atone for. Soul reaper's jobs are to rid of hollows and send off the souls to the soul society, but you have done the opposite." The captain-commander's voice roughly lectured Toshiro in front of the Gotei 13.

"As for your punishment captain Hitsugaya, you are to kill the soul that fate you have changed, and to be stripped of your captains rank and to be no less than a seated officer in the 10th division." Most of everyone's eyes grew wider, and most of them were to object and ask for another option, though it would most likely be ignored. Though, what nobody took notice was the difference in the statue-like state Hitsugaya was in. His breathing stopped, he almost forgot to breath, but, stripped of his captains rank? It all had to be a joke right? But this felt all real, all too real to be exact. He heard the commander say something, and he agreed to whatever it was, and he got out of the trance right when he finally noticed that everyone was being dismissed. Almost immediately, he quickly 'walked' out of the first division and headed straight for the 10th division.

When he arrived there, he made no social interaction with his squad whatsoever. Hitsugaya went to his private office, whom he and Matsumoto shared. He quickly took off his captain's haori and packed everthing into a little box, due to him having little personal possessions. Right when he was putting a picture away, he looked at the photograph taken, it was him, Matsumoto and Isshin, way back when he was a 3rd seat and before Isshin dissappeared. He _couldn't _keep his mental and physical state as it as right now, it was too overwhelming for him. He threw the image at the other side of the room, and it hit with a shattering blow. Toshiro dropped down with a thud, his belongings falling beside him also. He gripped his white hair, not knowing what to do, his knees was brought up to his chest and he remained in that position for how long.

He didn't know what to do, even though the rules were simple; kill Killua and return and be looked down upon for who knows how long. His eyes was coverd by a shadow from his unruly snow white hair, and he didn't make any movement when the door opened.

Of course, it was Matsumoto, it was only them two who were allowed to come in the room without knocking or any sign of coming.

"Captain, are you in here?" Rangiku scanned the room, but a reflection of tiny shards of glass caught her eye. Walking over it skeptically, she saw it was the photo that Ukitake took before her captain dissappeared. She looked to it's respective area, only to see her capt-, ex captain on the hazel-glazed wooden floor, his knees pulled up to his chest and it seemed like he didn't notice Matsumoto's presence until she spoke up again.

"Captain.." The lieutenant said, sympathy in her voice, now understanding what he'd done. But in Hitsugaya's point of view, he saw that as pity. Another thing he did not like to be looked down upon, is that he would receive pity from many others, and he did _not _want that.

Before Rangiku could do anything, the white haired prodigy stood up, and spoke in a voice that had authority in it, though somewhat rushed, "I am no longer your captain any longer, therefore, when I'm gone, _lieutenant _Matsumoto, look after the squad." At that, he flash-stepped out of the room, then the building, into the Senkaimon, leaving Rangiku shocked to say the least.

It pained him so that he spoke to her like that, though it was for the best to avoid pity. His sandals landed on the dirt floor with a thud, dust dancing around the impact. Was he ready to carry out his mission that he failed earlier? The question that was earlier in his mind was floating around, _why _did he do it. Shoving emotions at the back of his head. Hitsugaya continued to walk around the cave; where he had previously saw Killua. The area was a desolate, no form of life or movement present. The cave continued to shoot upwards higher onto grass land-it was night, the sky was pitch black with sprinkled stars scattered about- the ex-captain remembered what Killua's faint spiritual pressure left like, cold and bitter. Though there was a sense of warmth included, which was actually comforting, although Toshiro wouldn't admit it.

He sensed it, and many, many others. It almost felt like they were at war, there was one being that almost panicked Toshiro, it was stronger than his own, maybe even stronger than any other captain, almost on par with the captain-commander.

The snowy haired soul reaper loathed his mission. He was _tenth _seat. And it would be most likely that he wasn't ever going to get his rank back. Why continue the operation if he was just going to be greeted with a demotion when he got back? Sure, he was still apart of the Gotei 13, but he couldn't help but scoff that he was going to get declassed and not get a chance to redeem himself. What was he thinking? Was he just trying to make an excuse that he just didn't have the courage in him to eliminate the boy that he had wrongfully saved? Hitsugaya scowled, he was thinking way too much of the situation. All he had to do was kill Killua, and return..that was all. Nothing less, nothing more.

He stopped in his tracks, he looked at his hands, it had begun to tremble enough that it was noticeable. What was he feeling? Betrayal? Pity? Sympathy? The prodigy couldn't understand what was happening to himself. It was just another soul. Toshiro ran as fast as he could, he didn't know what he was running away from, just that he was running towards Killua.

The trees started to grow less and less dense, and the grass had long altered into dirt, and continued to run, dust trailing behind him, until he saw the mansion like building that was almost poked with holes every yard or so. His chest was thumping so hard that he could hear it and feel it throughout his entire being, attempting to rid of emotions for just a second would be fruitless, as Hitsugaya took in a deep breath, not knowing of what would be in store for him.

* * *

**(A/N: Very rushed, I know I'm sorry I had this moment and stopped writing for a day and wasn't wise enough to retype half of the chapter. And also it's short, BUT! Next chapters will be much longer, at least 10 or 8 pages long.. Well, enjoy this rushed chapter I accidentally created. Also thank you for the reviews guys! You're the ones who motivates me to write more and more! Plus more Killua next chapters! Well, until next time! Ja ne!)**


End file.
